peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye Sore
Note: Anyone is allowed to edit it or add new sketches/Information NO VANDALISM Eye Sore 'is a animated sketch comedy show Developed by GrandpaDaveJr (Formerly known as GrandpaDaveSr until he lost his account). It's based on popular video sharing sites Revver and Pigtube and contains cartoons made by users from both sites (SPN Digital Studios,DevanNoob3D,Teddsworld,etc). There's also a Main Part following the Eye Sore office that features Richard Rabbit (Joey Kangaroo in season 2) and George Pig going on shenanigans while Richard/Joey takes viewers calls (Negative Positive or just plain Nonsense). The show is a parody of Comedy Central's TripTank and has gained a huge cult following Similar to The Peppa Pig Experience. The show was cancelled after 2 seasons but in 2029 GrandpaDaveJr annouced a revival of the series cotaining 12 episodes premiering on the show's 10th anniversary. Recurring Sketches * Eye Sore Reception - A sceneario Richard Rabbit (Joey Kangaroo in season 2) and George Pig going on shenanigans while Richard/Joey takes viewers calls (Negative Positive or just plain Nonsense'' * Bad Luck Bigot (Created By SPN Digital Studios) - A slapstick show about a unlucky old man always getting abused and killed. (Season 1 Only) * Weebl And Bob (Created By MrWeebl) - A Series about The everyday happenings of Weebl and sometimes Weebl's Friend, Bob mainly consisting on their love for pie. * Glitch-O-Rama (Created By DevanNoob3D ) - A town full of badly rendered CG characters always glitching out and making annoyingly strange sounds. (Season 1 Only) * Suzy and Candy (Created By ScribbledEggs) - Two loud mouth teenage versions of Suzy Sheep and Candy Cat hanging out at the mall. * The GoAnimate Critic (Created By TeddsWorld) - A parody of The Nostalgia Critic who reviews and mocks GoAnimate videos and Series. * Evaporate (Created By Lenstar Productions) - A series of Surreal and crazy cartoon shorts based on the creator's dreams usually following a Grey cat called Nerv and a little girl named Neck or Neckliine. * Professor Anal (Created By A fictional indie animator called Marcus Germface Jr) - A fellatio-obsessed supervillian played by Bo Burnham who always kills his enemies by raping them up there bumholes. (Season 1 Only) * The Owl (Created By Alexandre So) - A series that centers around a owl attempting to overcome unfortunate circumstances (sometimes created by his negative attitude and antisocial behavior), but end in his demise by his various appendages and body being dispensed of in unusual or comical ways. The series also feature a surrealistic world with floating objects, exploding apples and etc. (Season 1 Only) * Dad & George's Road Trip Of '''ANARCHY (Created By Mac+Cool And GrandpaDaveJr) - A more edgier spin-off of Sweet Sow centering around Daddy Pig, His new girlfriend Russian Supermodel:Pauline Penguin, His son George Pig, And his son's new friend Roarus who is actually Adolf Hitler in the form of a dinosaur with a giant boner and a bad flatulence problem. Unlike Sweet Sow this one is more vulgar and sometimes very GORY! '''The show would later became a full series shortly after Eye Sore's cancellation. * Mucus Head (Created By CandyLongNose) - Jesus, How do we even describe this one it's a man who pukes mucus............."Why did we chose that concept ?" Spitty Spitson - Excutive for Eye Sore, 2024 (Season 1 Only) Sketches Introduced In Season 2 * Smoker Moose (Created by a Fictional comedian called Russy McPisser) - A show centering around a Weed addicted Moose and his friend: The Speedo Monkey, As they go on weird adventures. * Dorkly Bits - A series of sprite animations poking fun at clichés and Fridge Logic in classic video games, with emphasis on dark humor and occasional line-crossing. * Leo and Satan (Created By Chris O,Neil) - A tale about a little boy and his best friend........The Anti Christ * Will And His Defecating Piglet (Created By hotpiggy1938) - A fucked up concept about a guy with a pet pig who's only stick is she's always pooing. * Emperor Extreme (Created By Wagucorn) - Deep in the north pole lies the great Emperor Pengun and his amazing rules and awesome speeches and Humongous Erection that everyone loves. * ASDFMOVIE (Created By TomSka) - The skits are short, as are the movies overall, and the humour is random, but amusing in its own strange way. If you like Exploding Turtles, Cows Who Think Their Human and Trains then we've got the '''PERFECT cartoon for you. * Movies In 10 Seconds (Created By ihazcaqe) - A compilation of movies done in 10 seconds done in CGI animation. "For a show with crude toilet jokes that drag on FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR too long this pop culture series skits thingy is surprisingly short" - Mrs. Pony - Editor for Teen Vogue Magazine. Releases * ATAdultz - United Kingdom (Original), Germany, Australia * Adult Swim - United States * Fox - United States, Brazil, France, Africa * RTÉ2 - Ireland * Cartoon Network - France, Scotland * MTV - United Kingdom (Reruns), Mexico, Japan, Italy List Of Episodes Season 1 (2021) Christmas Special (2021) Season 2 (2022) Gallery Coming Soon. Trivia * The Happy Tree Friends were originally going to be part of the series but was scrapped due to unknown reasons. * This is one of the few Peppa Pig fanon series that don't feature Peppa as a main character (She made an appearance as the villain in The Ending Is Now trilogy). Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Rated 18 Category:Dark Shows Category:TV shows that have their own wiki Category:Shows That Ended Category:Cult Shows Category:TV Shows